


[Podfic] home is nowhere, therefore you

by hsu



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bottoming from the Top, Fairy Tales, Geralt Uses His Words, Geralt's Canonically Giant Cock, Humor, Just Generally a Lot of Sex Here Folks, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu/pseuds/hsu
Summary: [Podfic of Ark's story home is nowhere, therefore you]"Right, well," Jaskier says, when he halts before Geralt. Up close, he looks much more nervous. There is sweat on his brow and his collar is damp with it, and his teeth keep catching on his lower lip. "True love's kiss. There's—ah—there's nothing to it." And he bends, the utter imbecile, and kisses Geralt full on the mouth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] home is nowhere, therefore you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [home is nowhere, therefore you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429246) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 

And podfic #3. You folks have all been so kind, I can't quite wrap my head around it.  
I love Ark's stories a lot and the fairy elements of this ones were simply too good to pass up. Also, I am, of course, a fan of Geralt actively trying to communicate (bless his soul) and Ark absolutely nails his internal monologue.

That being said, this is heavy on the smut (heed the tags my darlings) BUT I'M A NUN WE'RE ALL NUNS HERE NOPE THIS WASN'T AWKWARD TO RECORD AT ALL. Let me know if I should hide in the ground forever more. Or just....skip most of the recording once we hit the hour mark, I guess

Enjoy and if you like it, please send some love Ark's way x

**Text:** [home is nowhere, therefore you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429246)

**Author:** [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark)

**Reader:** [hsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsu)

**Length:** 1h45min

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/afrjnfzdti263wb/home%20is%20nowhere%20therefore%20you.mp3?dl=0) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> updated as of 19 June 2020 for better audio


End file.
